moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Himuro Gemma
"I have become as immortal as a true demon." - Gemma Himuro Gemma is the leader of the Devils of Kimon and the arch-villain of Ninja Scroll. Years before the film's events, he served the Toyotomi clan and fooled Jubei Kibagami's clansmen into fighting amongst themselves. Jubei sought to avenge his comrades and ambushed Gemma as he fled, decapitating him. However, Gemma somehow came back to life and formed the Devils of Kimon, offering their services to the Toyotomi retainers, now known as the Shogun of the Dark. Japanese voice: Daisuke Gori English voice: Richard Epcar Bio Gemma possesses the greatest ability of all the Kimon: the power of reincarnation. Any time he is fatally wounded, his injuries will rapidly heal. If his head or limbs are severed, they can be reattached. It is unknown how Gemma acquired this power, but it makes him near-impossible to defeat in battle. As part of the Shogun of the Dark's plan to smuggle the gold stolen from the Tokugawa Shogunate, Gemma assassinated Hyobu Sakaki - Chamberlain of the House of Mochizuki - and assumed his identity in order to keep their forces from interfering with his objective. He only revealed himself after Kagero called for reinforcements to Kashima Harbour where the Toyotomi retainers were waiting to receive their gold. Gemma murdered Kagero by stabbing her in the back, which enraged Jubei Kibagami, Gemma's old nemesis who had killed him once before. As the ship set sail, Gemma revealed his true intentions to the Toyotomi retainer; he intended to keep the gold for himself and build up a ninja army of his own to conquer Japan. He then killed the retainer by throwing him overboard. Death? After killing Zakuro, Jubei and Dakuan set off an explosion in the ship's hold that threatened to sink the vessel. Gemma ordered his men to abandon ship while he went to confront Jubei one last time. The two adversaries fought in the ship's hold which was completely set ablaze, and Gemma seemed to have the advantage. The armour covering his arm shielded him from all of Jubei's attacks and any injuries he did sustain rapidly healed. Jubei caved Gemma's skull in by repeatedly headbutting him, cleaved him down the middle and impaled him upon a broken support beam, but Gemma's power of reincarnation allowed him to regenerate his wounds rapidly. However, the key to Gemma's downfall turned out to be the gold that he had worked so hard to obtain. The heat from the fire inside the hold melted the gold bars and began to flood the deck. As Gemma was recovering from another fatal blow, the searing liquid metal washed over him and covered his whole body. Even this did not kill him, though the burning pain he experienced was incredible. Jubei managed to stay above the torrent of molten gold by clinging to the ladder up to the main deck. The enraged and gold-enveloped Gemma reached out for Jubei and tried to take him down with him, but Jubei severed Gemma's arm and sent him plummeting into the boiling pool of gold. Jubei managed to escape and he watched as Gemma's ship sank beneath the waves. Gemma too fell to the bottom of the sea, rendered inanimate by the gold that had cooled over his body, possibly still alive... Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Ninja Scroll Category:Died In Battle Category:Final Showdown Category:Immortals Category:Not Quite Dead... Category:Demons/Evil Spirits Category:Killers Category:Death by Decapitation Category:Ressurrected Characters Category:Sliced to Pieces Category:Bludgeoned to Death Category:Death by Impalement Category:Exotic Death Category:Death by Drowning Category:Ironic Fate